Game With A Mean Storyteller/03 Apr 2011
(7:10:09 PM) Crowns: Last time, there was a storm in Nexus. (7:10:23 PM) Birds: We were escaping. (7:11:15 PM) Remmon: There was a BIG storm (7:11:53 PM) Remmon: You fled the city Eastwards (7:12:16 PM) Remmon: You soon left the storm behind you as you headed deeper into the wilderness. (7:12:22 PM) Remmon: We shall resume there. (7:13:41 PM) ***Birds flees. (7:13:43 PM) Crowns: Is this a white room wilderness? (7:13:56 PM) Remmon: Yes, this is a nondescript wilderness (7:14:05 PM) ***Silk has been quiet and sullen throughout the fleeing since leaving the city (7:14:14 PM) Shield: Can we hide behind trees while doing minor anima stuff? (7:14:23 PM) Crowns: Yes. (7:14:33 PM) Birds: Up to three motes is no penalty. (7:14:54 PM) Crowns: 4-7 motes is a +2 difficulty on stealth. (7:15:55 PM) ***Crowns has disguised himself as a hobo along the way. (7:16:09 PM) Crowns: Nobody expects the hobo inquisition. (7:16:13 PM) ***Birds is using her usual disguise. (7:16:29 PM) ***Shield is just looking like Shield. (7:16:54 PM) Remmon: So Birds is trying not to be too noticeable, Shield can be noticed from the next continent over. (7:17:13 PM) Remmon: Silk doesn't have all that much to hide, so she's not very noticeable so long as you don't notice her tell (7:17:41 PM) ***Shield takes some time once they're a couple of miles distant to attune to his new armor. (7:19:34 PM) Remmon: Right. Shield attunes to his power armour (7:19:36 PM) Crowns: Remmon: What day of the month is it? This is relevant if we want to summon 2CDs. (7:19:41 PM) Remmon: Now he's even harder to mistake for a Solar (7:19:46 PM) Remmon: err, a non-Solar (7:19:53 PM) Birds: o/` We're heading northe, heading home o/` (7:19:58 PM) ***Crowns has dutifully been tracking the day in his game. But missed a month somewhere. Pattern spiders. :p (7:20:31 PM) Remmon: 24th of Resplendent Wood, according to this note (7:20:34 PM) ***Shield shines a bit for a while. (7:21:35 PM) Crowns: So we have one week to find a manse with convenient demon summoning utilities. (7:21:53 PM) Crowns: No, wait. Four days. Creation months are shorter. (7:22:18 PM) Crowns: Anyway. We flee upriver. We're off to see the East and the trees as high as mountains. (7:22:50 PM) Birds: We are on the lookout for Sidereals. (7:22:59 PM) Crowns: And teacups containing Sidereals. (7:23:04 PM) ***Birds is especially on lookout for resplendent destiny-looking people. (7:23:05 PM) Remmon: Let's see if there's anything that tries to kill you before then that I should even bother running a combat for (7:23:31 PM) Remmon: Bypassing any towns and such you come across? (7:23:44 PM) Crowns: We get that far undetected? :o (7:23:56 PM) Birds: Must be our lucky day. (7:24:13 PM) Remmon: Not necessarily, I just want to check if you might get that way :p (7:24:22 PM) ***Crowns is thinking now. (7:24:30 PM) Birds: I think avoiding collateral damage would be good. (7:24:47 PM) Shield: Yes. Silk gets limit when we have collateral damage. (7:24:54 PM) Crowns: "How long are we going to flee before we stop looking over our shoulders every minute and travel like regular people?" (7:25:00 PM) ***Silk sighs (7:25:33 PM) Birds: "Good question." (7:25:50 PM) Birds: "I think the answer would be: when we are the establishment, rather than the rebels." (7:25:51 PM) Shield: "Until we set down somewhere relatively stable, with either powerful creatures or an army to our name." (7:26:26 PM) Shield: ((How many days until you've trained Occult 1 for the hobos and me?)) (7:26:42 PM) Birds: (It takes 3 weeks. We have started in Nexus.) (7:26:43 PM) Remmon: ((The day after leaving the town, assuming you're taking the time while travelling) (7:26:54 PM) Remmon: ((3 weeks? I thought it was shorter :p)) (7:27:29 PM) Crowns: "More powerful than the agatae?" (7:27:43 PM) Crowns: "Birds? Can you summon anything bigger?" (7:27:53 PM) Birds: "I think I can eventually figure out how to create an army for us." (7:28:05 PM) Silk: "... How did the First Age end anyway? You have constructions like... Lap, and some pretty intricate tombs... and the people who made them all but vanished?" (7:28:30 PM) Birds: "I can summon both First and Second circle demons." (7:28:52 PM) Crowns: "Why are you suddenly curious about this, Silk?" (7:28:54 PM) Birds: "I can bind the First, but binding the second would be a coin toss and the odds are stacked." (7:29:05 PM) Birds: "They did not vanish." (7:29:15 PM) Silk: "Birds talking about us becoming the establishment." (7:29:28 PM) Birds: "The First Age Solars were slain in the Usurpation, by the Sidereals and the First Age Terrestrials." (7:30:51 PM) Silk: "So... you were at the top, once? Well, not you specifically... you get my meaning? (7:31:08 PM) Crowns: "History lesson time?" (7:31:25 PM) ***Crowns goes hang with the hobos instead and figure out how to enlighten them. (7:31:53 PM) Birds: "Yes. I... think I was a great sorceress once. But that was an exaltation shard ago. I'm not sure who my present incarnation was in the past." (7:31:53 PM) Shield: "And we'll be again." (7:32:48 PM) Shield: ((BRB.)) (7:37:40 PM) Silk: "... Yeh... What with... things like Violet and areas of the Wyld /in cities/ I'd say Creation's almost crying out for, well, Heroes." (7:37:50 PM) Silk: "... And then things like that happens..." (7:38:34 PM) Birds: "The establishment doesn't like non-approved heroes." (7:39:24 PM) Crowns: (Training Essence-Lending Method in ~6 days, then Lore for more enlightenment charms.) (7:39:28 PM) Silk: "... Was there any real reason why the First Age Solars were usurped? Aside for the assumed grab for power?" (7:39:36 PM) Remmon: You travel for 3 weeks, going through ever denser terrain as you approach the mountain sized trees (7:40:04 PM) ***Crowns is learning THE WAY OF THE HOBO. (7:40:12 PM) ***Crowns will develop a martial arts style based on it at some point. (7:40:16 PM) Remmon: The hobos are learning the way of the giant iron surfboard (7:40:40 PM) Birds: "The details are sketchy." (7:40:57 PM) Birds: "But what I learned, and experienced for myself, Solars tend towards instability." (7:41:26 PM) ***Silk looks briefly at Crowns. (7:41:31 PM) Birds: "And when you can blow up mountains, insanity can manifest somewhat more strongly than normal." (7:42:12 PM) Birds: "The Sidereals no doubt had some prophecies about the continued madness of the Lawgivers." (7:42:12 PM) Silk: "... Yeh. I can see that. So.. Bit of standard greed, bit of, save us from the maybe crazy people?" (7:42:14 PM) Crowns: ((Also training Lore 2 to 3 in two weeks, assuming Birds can do tutoring.)) (7:42:23 PM) Silk: "Aha." (7:42:26 PM) Birds: (I can.) (7:42:40 PM) Birds: (Learning 3rd Integrity, IEF.) (7:43:15 PM) Shield: ((Back.)) (7:43:35 PM) Birds: "I myself experienced lapses in self-control, while I was a Solar." (7:43:48 PM) Birds: "These abated when I died and was reborn." (7:44:03 PM) Silk: "And now you eat people." (7:44:16 PM) Birds: "Only bad people." (7:44:22 PM) Crowns: >_> (7:44:33 PM) Birds: "And Crowns." (7:44:52 PM) Birds: "I find this to be an improvement over uncontrollable bouts of rage." (7:47:00 PM) Shield: "I occasionally lose control, yes. But I don't tend toward killing anyone." (7:47:14 PM) Shield: "Anyone who doesn't have it coming otherwise, anyway." (7:47:22 PM) Silk: "I've had... bouts of... 'extreme caring' before." (7:47:34 PM) Silk: "That's... embarrasing." (7:47:41 PM) Remmon: So... Where are you going now that you've reached as far east as you can safely go? (7:47:49 PM) Silk: Up (7:47:49 PM) Crowns: Up. (7:48:03 PM) Birds: Are there seeds of the supertrees here? (7:48:06 PM) Remmon: Into the canopy of the mountain sized trees? (7:48:06 PM) Crowns: We will establish a secret treetop base. (7:48:12 PM) Crowns: It's like a volcano lair, but better. (7:48:19 PM) Remmon: There aren't, Birds (7:48:21 PM) Crowns: It doesn't flood us with lava if we mess up. (7:48:27 PM) Silk: We will find little mini-bear people. (7:48:50 PM) Silk: And big bear people (7:48:51 PM) Remmon: Righto... So you're crafting some kind of treetop fortress a kilometer up a tree? (7:49:10 PM) Crowns: Of course not. (7:49:10 PM) Birds: And installing mindshields so they battleships won't find us. (7:49:18 PM) Birds: -y (7:49:24 PM) Crowns: We'll summon demons to craft the treetop fortress for us.\ (7:49:43 PM) Remmon: Okay. (7:49:45 PM) Crowns: Decanthropes are probably a good start. (7:49:46 PM) Remmon: Start summoning! (7:49:53 PM) ***Shield idly activates his essence sight to check for any hiding ghosts. (7:50:07 PM) Crowns: "Can I get you guys to take over security while I throw everything I've got at this?" (7:50:30 PM) Birds: "Sure. As much as I can help." (7:50:43 PM) ***Crowns decommits Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise at this point, stops looking like a hobo, initiates demon summoning. (7:50:45 PM) ***Birds teaches the hobos, also will stand by to instruct the summoned demons in construction principles. (7:50:57 PM) Shield: "No problem. Any chance of the demon getting free by mistake?" (7:51:13 PM) Birds: "Not really." (7:51:25 PM) Shield: ((Remmon? Any ghosts hiding unmanifestedly?)) (7:51:29 PM) ***Crowns looks >_>. "There's always a chance of messing up." (7:51:37 PM) Remmon: ((None you can find, Shield)) (7:51:43 PM) Crowns: "Which is why I'm trying to minimize it, but that makes it harder for me to defend against anything else." (7:51:56 PM) Crowns: "So. I'll handle the demons, you handle other things." (7:52:10 PM) Shield: ((Right. I see any that are unmanifested, but that's about the extent of my cheating.)) (7:52:34 PM) ***Crowns starts casting. 20 motes for Demon of the First Circle. 35 on reducing its WP+Ess pool by 7 dice to a minimum of (its Essence). (7:52:57 PM) ***Shield lets his gaze meander from side to side, looking out for trouble while Crowns is casting. (7:53:03 PM) ***Silk sits down, looking towards the distant treetops (7:53:04 PM) ***Crowns is setting broad restrictions for the summoning rather than naming a specific type: something with lots of limbs or long limbs or both, that can help with construction work. (7:53:36 PM) ***Crowns begins the summoning at sundown and walks in a small circle at the base of a much larger tree. (7:54:38 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10: Ess+WP contested roll start. (7:54:38 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Ess+WP contested roll start.": (4 9 7 3 8 9 4 5 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:55:19 PM) ***Birds stands by. (7:55:42 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4: No chance at all (7:55:43 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "No chance at all": (4 9 7 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:55:51 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10: Bind harder. (7:55:52 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Bind harder.": (10 7 9 3 1 4 1 6 8 8). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (7:55:58 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4: Don't bind me bro! (7:55:59 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Don't bind me bro!": (8 1 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:56:05 PM) Remmon: Bound. (7:56:41 PM) Crowns: "...Birds? Is this some kind of demon that always appears in groups?" (7:57:02 PM) Birds: "In a word, yes. It has ten humanoid bodies." (7:57:15 PM) Crowns: "So it's one demon with several bodies?" (7:57:32 PM) Crowns: "...Works, I guess." (7:57:47 PM) Birds: "Okay, let's get to work." (7:58:11 PM) ***Birds starts supervising the demon, in the light of Crowns' anima, to start making them a base. (7:58:18 PM) Crowns: "Demon, I bind you to a year and a day of service. You are to start constructing a small fortress for us up in this tree. You will do gross labor. I will shortly bind a professional woodworker to assist you." (7:59:10 PM) ***Crowns then lies down for a nap, delegates command to Birds, orders the demon(s?) to obey the others too secondarily. (7:59:32 PM) Remmon: Construction of your tree fortress begins slowly (8:00:20 PM) ***Crowns also sets the agatae for foraging now that they're not carrying people. (8:00:21 PM) Birds: The base would have radial symmetry, with a meeting hall/dining room in the middle. Connected to the central room would be quarters for everyone. It need to be easily expandable up and/or down, so that additional tiers can be added as needed - eg. for workshops. (8:00:26 PM) ***Crowns sleeps the rest of the night to regain motes. (8:00:46 PM) ***Crowns attempts to bind some kind of demon good at woodworking the next evening. (8:03:07 PM) Crowns: 20 motes on spell, 35 on reducing its pool again. (8:03:20 PM) Crowns: Shield or someone standing by if we mess up. (8:03:56 PM) Remmon: Right. You summon a demon! (8:04:22 PM) Silk_ chatzilla@58734C.C1B2EE.C0B0BA.4A7990 entered the room. (8:04:27 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10: This one probably sucks compared to the Keeper of the Forge of Night. (8:04:28 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "This one probably sucks compared to the Keeper of the Forge of Night.": (2 5 4 4 3 8 4 4 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:04:35 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4: Probably does. (8:04:36 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Probably does.": (9 9 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:04:46 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (8:04:46 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9 5 9 6 5 4 8 6 7 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:04:51 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4 (8:04:51 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (9 8 3 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:05:06 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 7 1 1: Willpower, why isn't it binding? (8:05:06 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Willpower, why isn't it binding?": (9 10 1 2 6 10 9 3 9 1). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 8. (8:05:11 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4 (8:05:12 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (4 10 8 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:05:15 PM) Remmon: It's bound now (8:05:18 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (8:05:18 PM) Silk_ is now known as Silk (8:05:27 PM) Crowns: ((What the hell did I just bind?)) (8:05:44 PM) Remmon: ((A Marottes)) (8:05:59 PM) Crowns: ((Describe it IC, you lazy GM.)) (8:07:56 PM) Remmon: Typically, they (8:07:56 PM) Remmon: unravel into dozens of gangly legs reaching up to 50 (8:07:56 PM) Remmon: or 100 yards in length, extending from a coin-sized (8:07:56 PM) Remmon: central gnarl. These thin legs stretch or draw tight (8:07:56 PM) Remmon: individually, resulting in the demons? eponymous gait. (8:08:19 PM) Crowns: ...so it's basically a pile of thin manipulator limbs with almost no central body? (8:08:25 PM) Remmon: Basically, yes (8:08:34 PM) Remmon: And if you don't let it craft, it gets limit (8:08:37 PM) Crowns: Lulz. (8:08:59 PM) Crowns: It can craft all the woodworking its heart desires. From shaping entire rooms to carving fineries on the walls. (8:09:11 PM) Remmon: And it shall do it all at the same time! (8:09:31 PM) Crowns: Man, this is a silly party. Two Solars, a Lunar, an Abyssal, four hobos, a ten-body demon, a demon made of prehensile hair. (8:09:33 PM) Remmon: Who wants to give it instructions? :p (8:09:46 PM) Crowns: I vote Birds. She's the party member with the most Craft. (8:09:49 PM) Remmon: At least there's no solar with prehensile hair (8:10:46 PM) ***Birds supervises. (8:10:48 PM) Crowns: And four giant jewelwings out foraging. (8:11:00 PM) Birds: (I have decent Craft, likely the only one on the team.) (8:11:02 PM) Remmon: Your tree fortress starts to manifest at outrageous speed now (8:11:33 PM) Crowns: We need to plan this in a bit more detail now. (8:12:22 PM) ***Birds makes sure that the tree's superstructure is not damaged, so that the fortress doesn't die with it. (8:12:31 PM) Crowns: Upper "spire" on the tower for the Restored Solar Deliberative, lower quarters for our attendants/lieutenants/whatever. (8:12:59 PM) Remmon: And a giant spiral staircase down the center of the tree? (8:13:08 PM) Crowns: The army might warrant somewhat more sane, reasonable accomodations like houses on the ground around the base of the tree. (8:13:16 PM) Crowns: Or do we want to inflict our peculiarities on them too? (8:13:25 PM) Remmon: How about houses in the base of the tree? (8:13:39 PM) Remmon: I mean, this tree is mountain sized, you can easily fit them in there (8:13:59 PM) Crowns: I'm not sure what else to bind now that we have a gross laborer and an expert. (8:14:07 PM) Remmon: More of both? (8:14:17 PM) Crowns: Possibly. (8:14:25 PM) Crowns: Actually. More agatae for quickly transporting people up and down. (8:14:46 PM) ***Crowns should probably summon enough that everyone can ride their own. (8:15:02 PM) Crowns: Time to bind another four. (8:15:46 PM) Crowns: (We have four agata, a marotte and a decanthrope so far.) (8:17:12 PM) Remmon: Right. Agatae (8:17:32 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (8:17:33 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (2 7 5 9 6 5 1 10 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:17:51 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3: We will not be bound! (8:17:51 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "We will not be bound!": (2 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:18:10 PM) Crowns: One down. (8:18:13 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (8:18:13 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (5 3 5 2 4 4 10 9 7 2). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:18:17 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3: We will not be bound! (8:18:17 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "We will not be bound!": (1 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:18:33 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 7 4: Saving some time. (8:18:33 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Saving some time.": (2 2 10 4 1 3 5 2 5 7; 1 4 10 5 2 2 8 10 1 5; 3 7 3 6 6 2 1 8 10 5; 1 10 3 5 5 5 5 2 5 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 5; 4; 2. (8:19:10 PM) Crowns: (Three threshhold sux on a contested roll ends the contest.) (8:19:11 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3: Third Agatae, first roll (8:19:11 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Third Agatae, first roll": (3 8 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:19:16 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3: Third Agatae, second roll (8:19:17 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Third Agatae, second roll": (1 5 9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:19:23 PM) Remmon: Third Agatae is bound (8:19:58 PM) Remmon: On the morning of your 6th day there, after binding the third agata, you spot something approaching far in the distance. (8:21:08 PM) Birds: Something. (8:21:19 PM) ***Birds goes to the top of the tree and sees what it is. (8:21:21 PM) Remmon: Yes. It looks like a small tornado and it's closing in fast (8:21:32 PM) Crowns: Fly out on agata, countermagic it. :D (8:21:37 PM) Birds: "Attention! Stormwind rider incoming." (8:21:54 PM) Shield: "I hope it's not that deathknight again. She's dreary." (8:22:03 PM) Crowns: "Time for a counterattack, methinks. I'm sure the ten-body demon can be useful here." (8:22:15 PM) Crowns: "We have to make a stand sometime, and this is a nice place to do it." (8:22:15 PM) Birds: "Let's mount up, and fly to meet then, yes." (8:22:38 PM) Birds: "Damaging the base in the fighting would be suboptimal." (8:22:48 PM) ***Crowns has one agata too little for everyone, suggests the hobos double up if they want to attend, or just hide back in the tree fortress. (8:22:51 PM) ***Shield mounts up on agata, rides out with the others. (8:23:08 PM) Crowns: "Might be hard to bring the demons if we fly out..." (8:23:19 PM) Crowns: ((Someone roll War and determine our strategy. :P)) (8:24:24 PM) Remmon: The hobos double up on agatae (8:24:46 PM) ***Shield eyes the approaching stormwind carefully to determine wtf they're facing. (8:24:51 PM) Shield: !exalted 12: PerAwa (8:24:51 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "PerAwa": (4 1 1 6 8 7 8 3 5 10 8 4). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:25:08 PM) Remmon: Shield, there appear to be 3 people in the stormwind rider (8:25:17 PM) Birds: "I don't think any first circle demon, not even a ten-bodied one, would help much against something that's a threat to us." (8:25:18 PM) Remmon: As you approach on your agatae, it dissipates (8:26:07 PM) ***Birds dives beneath the tree line, continues towards where they vanished. (8:26:37 PM) ***Crowns readies his wandclaws. Err, hook daiklaves. (8:27:06 PM) ***Shield follows Birds. (8:27:22 PM) ***Silk follows birds (8:27:33 PM) Silk: *Birds (8:27:58 PM) ***Shield keeps big-ass sword drawn to complement big-ass armor. (8:28:05 PM) Remmon: Birds, Per + Aware please (8:28:16 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PA (8:28:17 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PA": (8 9 4 2 1 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:28:20 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12: Hide (8:28:21 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Hide": (8 3 9 6 8 4 9 2 2 3 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:28:35 PM) Shield: ((Can the people following Birds PerAwa too?)) (8:28:54 PM) Remmon: ((They could, but they'd be too late to prevent the unexpected attack from being, you know, unexpected)) (8:31:30 PM) Remmon: Right, unexpected attack vs Birds. Combo, Piercing Ghost Barb, 1st archery excellency. (8:31:37 PM) Remmon: Any surprise negators? (8:31:40 PM) Birds: Nope. (8:31:47 PM) Remmon: !exalted 24: This may hurt a little. (8:31:48 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "This may hurt a little.": (2 3 3 2 2 10 9 10 3 6 8 8 9 1 1 1 7 10 1 5 2 1 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 12. (8:31:54 PM) Birds: This hits by 12. (8:32:11 PM) Birds: Soak 12B, 8L, 7A. (8:32:33 PM) Remmon: Right... (8:32:52 PM) Remmon: Raw damage is 12+4+2+2L (8:32:56 PM) Remmon: So 12L after soak. (8:33:09 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12L: Get shot by arrow, be hurt. (8:33:10 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Get shot by arrow, be hurt.": (8 4 5 10 6 9 10 8 1 3 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:33:18 PM) ***Birds gets shot. (8:33:20 PM) ***Birds survives! (8:33:32 PM) Birds: (Unless there's some bad touch here.) (8:33:37 PM) Remmon: Perception + Awareness from anyone wanting to see where that arrow came from. (8:33:45 PM) Remmon: Also, Join Battle all. (8:33:53 PM) Shield: !exalted 12: PerAwa (8:33:53 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "PerAwa": (7 4 2 9 2 7 10 2 5 4 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:33:55 PM) Crowns: Surprise Awareness Method if it's mortal danger. (8:34:02 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: JB (8:34:02 PM) Remmon: Not to you, yet (8:34:02 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "JB": (5 9 1 10 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:34:06 PM) Shield: ((Also, I believe he just used a combo without a PD! :D)) (8:34:12 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: Per Aware (8:34:12 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Per Aware": (3 10 1 4 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:34:18 PM) Remmon: ((Shield, in the surprise round)) (8:34:24 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (8:34:25 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (4 1 4 6 2 6 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:34:30 PM) Remmon: Shield can see the archer, hiding in the bushes (8:34:31 PM) Crowns: PerAware botched. :p (8:34:42 PM) Silk: !exalted 7: JB (8:34:43 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "JB": (3 3 7 1 8 5 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:34:43 PM) Remmon: Crowns notices his shoes are untied. (8:35:19 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8: JB (8:35:20 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "JB": (9 9 1 6 5 6 9 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:36:14 PM) ***Shield rides into battle looking like a hero from the first age in full battle armor and enormous sword. "Time to die, cowards!" (8:36:37 PM) Shield: ((Stunt? :p)) (8:36:44 PM) Shield: !exalted 17: Join Battle, augmented by Valor channel (8:36:45 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Join Battle, augmented by Valor channel": (7 1 6 5 3 2 6 2 1 10 5 8 3 4 6 5 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:38:08 PM) Remmon: !exalted 10: Violet joins battle (8:38:08 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Violet joins battle": (5 9 1 2 6 10 8 2 10 10). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (8:38:20 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8: Unknown Abyssal 1 joins battle (8:38:20 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Unknown Abyssal 1 joins battle": (6 9 1 6 7 3 10 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:38:40 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12: Unknown Abyssal 2 joins battle (8:38:40 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Unknown Abyssal 2 joins battle": (6 6 9 4 5 7 2 9 2 2 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:38:50 PM) Remmon: The second one is invisible to everyone but Shield (8:39:07 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1, Shield (8:39:13 PM) Shield: !exalted 1 (8:39:14 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (2). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:39:31 PM) Remmon: Violet has a bow. Violet uses a bow! (8:40:25 PM) Remmon: Violet uses a combo with WMN, Withering Feathered Maelstrom and aims for... (8:40:32 PM) Remmon: !d4: Crowns, Shield, Silk, Birds (8:40:32 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Crowns, Shield, Silk, Birds": (3). Total: 3. (8:40:35 PM) Remmon: Silk! (8:40:41 PM) Remmon: Silk, defense? (8:40:41 PM) Silk: ((Oh Buggery.)) (8:41:05 PM) Crowns: ((Dexterity Excellency, stunt, channel virtue, stunt harder.)) (8:42:17 PM) Remmon: Violet tick 0, Shield tick 2, Abyssal 1 tick 3, tick 4 everyone else. (8:42:52 PM) Silk: DDV (8:42:56 PM) Silk: Which is 6 (8:43:07 PM) Crowns: I think that's incorrect. I got JB 5. Shield got 6 and Abyssal 1 got 4. (8:44:17 PM) Remmon: Violet tick 0, Shield tick 2, Crowns tick 3, Abyssal 1 tick 4, everyone else tick 5 (8:47:08 PM) Silk: Spending two motes onGolden Tiger Stance to get rid of penalty, and let's say... four on Second Dex Excellency for +2 successes (8:47:33 PM) Crowns: You're being attacked with a flurry. Are you using 2nd Ex against each individual attack? (8:47:36 PM) Remmon: Per attack? (8:47:59 PM) Crowns: (And somewhere in theory we should be resolving each individual attack in the flurry with the ten-step combat resolution before we go to the next attack.) (8:48:16 PM) Silk: Eh... against the first. I don't have limitless mote reserves. (8:48:20 PM) Crowns: Six attacks? (8:48:24 PM) Remmon: Yes (8:49:40 PM) Silk: okay, make that twenty motes. (8:50:41 PM) Crowns: GTS only needs to be invoked against attacks after the first, and using it on the second is a bit of a waste. (8:51:25 PM) Remmon: !exalted 13 7 0 6: Shooty! (8:51:25 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Shooty!": (5 8 8 9 5 10 4 9 10 5 6 6 6). Successes (TN 7) +6 = 14. (8:51:35 PM) Remmon: !exalted 13 7 6 0: Shooty! (8:51:35 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Shooty!": (4 5 6 4 8 1 8 8 5 4 5 9 2; 5 8 2 7 3 9 1 10 3 9 1 2 4; 4 4 6 6 10 8 2 1 3 6 9 8 5; 9 8 7 10 10 3 4 3 4 10 3 8 6; 7 3 4 9 8 4 10 3 2 2 10 1 5; 7 10 9 1 7 4 9 10 5 4 10 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 6; 5; 10; 7; 11. (8:52:47 PM) ***Silk sees the arrows flying at her, and with a loud yell, slips off the side of the Agata as the arrows fly at her, swing back round and onto the mount with a small flourish. (8:52:59 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1. (8:53:37 PM) Crowns: Compare (DDV+stunt value+successes bought with Excellency) against attack successes. (8:54:13 PM) Remmon: That's 7 + excellency, excellency seems to be +2 per attack, which gives DDV 9 (8:54:23 PM) Remmon: Which gives me a hit by 1 and a hit by 2 (8:54:49 PM) Remmon: Which gives me a raw damage of 12L and 13L (8:55:04 PM) Silk: ((Uh oh.)) (8:55:09 PM) Crowns: ((Subtract your soak.)) (8:55:11 PM) Remmon: What is your soak? (8:56:13 PM) Silk: ((+8L/9B)) (8:56:35 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5L 7 2: Ping twice (8:56:35 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Ping twice": (10 1 5 5 5; 6 7 7 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1; 3. (8:56:44 PM) Remmon: Take 4 points of lethal damage. (8:57:12 PM) Remmon: Tick 2, Shield. (8:58:29 PM) ***Shield charges down on the mount given him by the triumph of the his kind in the Primordial War. With a face contorted in rage, his sword launches into an attack, loosing a single leaf on its way to Violet's throat. It whips to and fro, to and fro, carving up both her and her cowardly friend. The leaf touches the ground. (8:58:53 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (9:00:09 PM) Birds: (Are they Abyssals flaring enough by now that we can tell their castes?) (9:00:32 PM) Remmon: Violet is a Dusk caste of course, Abyssal 2 is a Dusk caste as well. (9:00:33 PM) Shield: ((One sec, checking a charm.)) (9:00:38 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 1 is not yet flaring (9:00:59 PM) Remmon: But will be in a minute, once Shield starts attacking. It is a Dusk caste too. (9:01:39 PM) Crowns: This is ridiculous. This is 15% of all the Dusk castes in existence. (9:01:59 PM) Remmon: This is all of the Silver prince's Dusk castes. Please don't kill them all. (9:02:26 PM) Shield: ((Let's see... declaring combo of Iron Whirlwind Attack, Seven Shadow Evasion, and Ready In Eight Directions Stance.)) (9:02:53 PM) Shield: (Five against Violet, one against archer friendly friend.)) (9:02:55 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 1 is defending other on Abyssal 2 and steps into your way. DDT. (9:03:03 PM) Shield: DDT? (9:03:05 PM) Remmon: Violet uses DDV 9 (9:03:14 PM) Shield: DDV 8 after the attack, no? (9:03:22 PM) Remmon: Death-Deflecting Technique. aka Heavenly Guardian Defense (9:03:26 PM) Remmon: Ah, yes indeed. (9:04:04 PM) Shield: !exalted 18L 7 5: Let's fuck with Violet first (9:04:04 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Let's fuck with Violet first": (3 10 3 2 8 3 5 9 10 9 3 8 2 6 9 7 9 3; 3 10 10 9 2 6 10 10 10 2 3 10 4 7 7 8 3 2; 7 7 9 8 4 2 7 8 4 10 9 3 4 4 7 2 10 5; 2 4 3 8 4 5 3 9 1 6 1 1 5 7 5 4 7 10; 8 6 6 7 1 6 8 5 5 10 8 9 1 2 4 9 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 9; 10; 10; 5; 7. (9:04:23 PM) Shield: ((4 hits, I guess. And other guy PDs.)) (9:04:36 PM) Remmon: WMN, WMN, WMN, miss, WMN (9:04:46 PM) Remmon: Yes, the other guy PDs (9:05:22 PM) Remmon: Crowns! (9:06:47 PM) Shield: "Hit her until she runs out!" (9:07:10 PM) ***Crowns streaks down like a golden lightning ninja, standing up and riding the agata like an oversized surfboard, before telling it to hang around as he jumps off, flies past Violet, rebounds off a rubber tree, and comes flying at her again from the back, hook daiklaves swinging everywhere. (9:07:23 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (9:08:44 PM) Shield: ((Puts me down 3 WP, 9m.)) (9:08:51 PM) Crowns: Willpower: Combo: Seven Shadow Evasion, Reflex Sidestep Technique, Leaping Dodge Method, Serpentine Evasion, First Martial Arts Excellency. Attack: Flurry of two Hook Daiklave attacks, speed 5, 4m spent to enhance each attack. (9:09:44 PM) Crowns: !exalted 17f 7 2 (9:09:45 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (6 6 7 9 6 6 8 7 9 7 10 1 8 8 5 4 1; 10 4 9 9 10 1 5 3 5 2 3 8 6 8 3 2). Successes (TN 7) = 10; 8. (9:10:13 PM) Remmon: Awww, not fair (9:10:15 PM) Remmon: WMN, WMN (9:11:46 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, Abyssal 1 (9:11:52 PM) Remmon: !d2: Crowns, Shield (9:11:52 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Crowns, Shield": (2). Total: 2. (9:12:01 PM) Remmon: Shield gets picked on by Abyssal 1! (9:13:33 PM) Remmon: Time-Scything Technique, Broken Toys Riposte, Death-Deflecting Technique. (9:13:43 PM) Remmon: 6 attack flurry vs Shield. (9:16:00 PM) ***Shield mockingly steps next to the handle of the sword and stays there. (9:16:19 PM) Remmon: 6x PD? (9:16:21 PM) Shield: ((PD against all attacks by this weapon.)) (9:18:41 PM) Remmon: Tick 5, everyone else. (9:18:53 PM) Shield: ((7m, 3 wp down)) (9:19:40 PM) Remmon: Tick 6 Violet and Shield, tick 8 Crowns and Abyssal 1 (9:21:52 PM) ***Birds dismisses the pain of the arrow in her side, using her knees to guide the agata on a course that will take her above the Abyssal's position, and whips out her own bow and aims at Violet, firing downward for added damage. (9:22:12 PM) Crowns: ((White Wolf Editing sigh)) (9:22:34 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (9:22:57 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: I have no Archery (9:22:57 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "I have no Archery": (10 9 8 4 5 5 2 6 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:23:03 PM) Remmon: Birds misses (9:24:57 PM) ***Silk growls and begins shifting and growing, becoming a ferocious and powerful amalgamation of woman and tiger (9:25:02 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 2 uses a 2 action flurry to reestablish surprise and shoot someone in the face. (9:25:34 PM) Remmon: !exalted 10 7 1 2: Reestablish surprise, contested. (9:25:35 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Reestablish surprise, contested.": (9 10 5 5 9 6 2 9 7 7). Successes (TN 7) +2 = 9. (9:25:49 PM) Birds: (Who opposes?) (9:26:23 PM) Remmon: (Anybody who doesn't want to be surprised by said enemy?) (9:27:23 PM) Birds: !exalted 8: PA+2 (9:27:23 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PA+2": (3 2 7 7 1 8 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:27:49 PM) Crowns: !exalted 9 (9:27:49 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9 8 10 6 7 4 8 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:29:33 PM) Shield: !exalted 12 7 1 2: PerAwa (9:29:34 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "PerAwa": (5 7 5 10 6 4 1 1 5 10 5 8). Successes (TN 7) +2 = 8. (9:29:48 PM) Remmon: !d4: Crowns, Birds, Shield, Silk (9:29:49 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Crowns, Birds, Shield, Silk": (2). Total: 2. (9:30:04 PM) Remmon: !exalted 14: Shooty Birds! Unexpected attack! (9:30:04 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Shooty Birds! Unexpected attack!": (10 5 2 8 3 10 6 10 7 2 7 9 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (9:30:14 PM) Birds: Soak 8L. (9:31:01 PM) Remmon: 18 raw, 10 after soak (9:31:07 PM) Remmon: !exalted 10L: Eat arrow! (9:31:08 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Eat arrow!": (8 2 9 3 1 3 4 4 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:31:18 PM) Remmon: Take 3 lethal damage, lose 4 motes. (9:31:38 PM) ***Birds takes another arrow. (9:31:44 PM) ***Birds ENDURES. (9:32:16 PM) Remmon: Silk, action? (9:32:25 PM) Birds: (My action was speed 6.) (9:33:04 PM) Remmon: Tick 6, Violet and Shield (9:36:25 PM) Remmon: Violet attacks Shield and Crowns, two attack flurry. No charms. (9:37:23 PM) ***Shield turns to face fully his old opponent, ignoring the apparently lesser creatures with her. Blazing with the white flame of the sun's glory, his sword strikes at her and the archer equally, testing their defenses. (9:37:30 PM) ***Crowns watches the attack on Shield, leans back to prepare for incoming, and limbo dances sideways under the arrow as it stops for a slow-motion scene. (SSE) (9:37:46 PM) Crowns: (I would also like to see her attack pool.) (9:38:28 PM) Shield: ((Combo of IWA and SSE and SAM)) (9:40:47 PM) ***Shield turns to face fully his old opponent, ignoring the apparently lesser creatures with her. Leaping over her, he rains down blows from every side. (9:41:21 PM) Remmon: Forgot to remember the bow thing. She drops that and uses a combo of Call The Blade and Foe-Shaming Defense (9:41:44 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1, both (9:43:30 PM) Remmon: Violet drops her bow as she turns to face Shield, her Daiklave appearing in her hand from her back as if by magic, before springing forward almost as if possessed by its own will to strike at both Shield and Crowns in a single massive arcing blow. (9:43:59 PM) Remmon: !exalted 14f 7 2: Shield, Crowns. (9:43:59 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Shield, Crowns.": (6 5 2 5 1 9 7 7 6 4 1 1 5 6; 1 3 7 8 1 1 7 2 5 10 4 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 5. (9:44:27 PM) Shield: !exalted 17f 7 6 (9:44:28 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (4 7 3 2 10 10 6 3 2 9 9 1 4 9 10 3 7; 3 7 8 10 4 7 1 3 10 9 7 2 5 4 6 5; 3 9 10 5 3 6 7 1 10 1 10 9 4 4 6; 2 6 5 3 9 1 3 9 4 7 5 10 6 2; 6 3 10 9 2 5 6 4 8 10 9 5 5; 6 3 7 5 9 5 6 2 4 1 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = 11; 9; 9; 5; 7; 2. (9:44:45 PM) Remmon: Foe-Shaming Defense, counter attack (9:46:01 PM) Crowns: She's using *how* many motes on counterattacks? (9:46:14 PM) Remmon: Every single attack until one of them hits (9:46:20 PM) Remmon: It's less expensive then WMN :p (9:46:28 PM) Remmon: heck, it's the same cost as a normal PD (9:46:34 PM) Crowns: It has to be done as well as WMN. (9:47:33 PM) Remmon: Blah at WMN, Flickering Wisp Technique (9:51:53 PM) Remmon: Right (9:52:00 PM) Shield: ((14m, 5wp down, flaring like a bonfire) (9:52:24 PM) Crowns: Remmon, you keep changing on your mind on what you're doing. (9:52:31 PM) Crowns: I am confused. Apparently EDL is too. (9:56:01 PM) Shield: ((16m 5 wp)) (9:56:03 PM) Remmon: Right. FWT against all 6, FSD against the first one to make him spend on that PD (9:57:54 PM) Remmon: Crowns, Abyssal 1 (10:00:09 PM) Crowns: Willpower: Combo: Seven Shadow Evasion, Reflex Sidestep Technique, Leaping Dodge Method, Serpentine Evasion, First Martial Arts Excellency. Same as last time. (10:02:29 PM) ***Crowns backflips over Violet, grabs a jungle vine in mid-air, swings out on it, and comes caroming back in to backstab her with a glorious golden surfboard or two of the bent variety. (Speed 5 mundane flurry of two attacks again.) (10:02:47 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (10:03:14 PM) Remmon: FWT, FWT. (10:03:36 PM) Crowns: Okay. (10:04:17 PM) Remmon: Violet glances up towards Crowns as he comes in to attack, flickering out of the way of his blades and a few yards away, only to flicker again and end up even further away after his second attack (10:05:44 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 1 focuses entirely on Shield, stabbing him in the gut with his oversized black surfboard while moving sideways. (10:05:55 PM) Remmon: No charms, single attack (10:07:33 PM) ***Shield relocates his gut to somewhere behind him, along with the rest of himself. "You'll need to do better than that, stripling." (10:08:04 PM) Remmon: "I need only exhaust you, Solar, then you shall." (10:08:12 PM) Remmon: +die (10:08:55 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (10:09:08 PM) Shield: ((17m, 5 wp)) (10:09:30 PM) Crowns: ((I'm down 6m, 1wp. :D)) (10:09:41 PM) Shield: ((Taunt them more!)) (10:12:11 PM) Remmon: Tick 10, Shield, Violet, Silk (10:14:24 PM) ***Silk knocks an essence enhanced arrow on her bow, and, praying to Luna for success, lets it fly (10:15:01 PM) Silk: Spending four motes of 2nd Dex Excellency for an additional two successes (10:15:26 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (10:15:40 PM) Silk: targetting Violet (10:16:16 PM) ***Shield meets Violet where she reappears, raining blows on the fair shell she uses for a body. The sunburst of anima around him leaves gashes in the trees nearby, or perhaps that is merely the side effects of a flickering swathe of destruction. Who knows what goes on in that storm of blows and light? (10:16:22 PM) Birds: (Everyone's targetting Violet because Shield told us so and he's the one with War.) (10:16:37 PM) Crowns: (dice) (7) (1) (successes) (10:16:51 PM) Birds: !help exalted (10:16:51 PM) PainBot: The Exalted 2e dice roller function. Flags: a, b, l, m (10s don't count double), f (subtracts 1 die from each successive roll). Syntax: !exalted number repetitions modifier:comment (10:17:06 PM) Silk: !exalted 10 7 1 2: Die! (10:17:06 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Die!": (8 5 9 1 4 5 3 2 3 6). Successes (TN 7) +2 = 4. (10:17:40 PM) Remmon: Most of what is going on in there is Violet dodging and soaking Crowns' blows, while completely ignoring the arrows flying in from above. (10:17:50 PM) Remmon: Shield, DDV 9 (10:17:52 PM) Silk: auch, forgot the penalty for health levels (10:18:11 PM) Shield: Remmon: Yay! Stunt, please? (10:18:15 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (10:18:19 PM) Shield: Regaining WP. (10:18:49 PM) Shield: !exalted 18 7 6: Death from above. And the side and left and cabbage. (10:18:49 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Death from above. And the side and left and cabbage.": (1 9 1 5 5 5 9 9 3 3 10 5 3 3 7 10 6 4; 5 4 1 8 10 2 6 6 4 4 6 5 5 9 9 5 10 9; 4 10 5 10 7 8 8 2 5 1 8 6 10 8 8 1 9 4; 10 7 8 9 1 2 1 9 2 5 4 8 2 3 5 8 1 8; 10 5 3 4 10 10 9 5 5 10 4 2 7 8 1 5 6 6; 4 2 9 3 7 5 3 10 3 1 2 10 3 7 3 6 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = 8; 8; 13; 9; 11; 8. (10:19:08 PM) Shield: ((Hmm, didn't she lose DV from attacking?)) (10:19:11 PM) Remmon: Miss, WMN, WMN, WMN, WMN, WMN (10:19:20 PM) Remmon: ((She acts on this turn too)) (10:21:07 PM) Shield: ((26m, 5 wp)) (10:21:22 PM) Shield: ((26m, 6 wp I mean)) (10:21:42 PM) Remmon: Violet uses Time Scything Technique, WMN, Flitting Shadow Form (10:21:50 PM) Remmon: Shield, Crowns, 3 attacks each. (10:23:37 PM) ***Shield leaps on top of the blade, his boots and the shining light of the dawn's embrace shielding him from the hungry souls. For the second or so it takes for the blade to complete its trajectory, he just... stands there. And smiles. (10:24:00 PM) Remmon: In response to Shield's flurry of attacks, Violet breaks out in a powerful series of blows, the strikes landing nearly simultaneously on their targets as she spirals around the ground like a spinning top felling several smaller trees in the process. (10:24:15 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1, Shield (10:24:24 PM) Crowns: "Now I'm here." says Crowns as he flickers out of the way, reappears on Violet's daiklave as she swings it, steals its momentum and jumps off at it reaches its high point, and grabs an apple from the tree and chews on it as he watches the backswings land somewhere several yards away from him. "Now, I'm over here." (SSE against the first attack, Leaping Dodge Method flurrybreaker.) (10:24:46 PM) Shield: ((26m, 6wp)) (10:24:55 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1, Crowns (10:25:43 PM) Crowns: ((Can I get a copy of your houseruled guidelines so I know how much awesome I need for stunt 2? The core says interacting with the environment qualifies.)) (10:26:32 PM) Remmon: ((I'm mainly giving stunt 1s for dodges, otherwise people end up PDing and gaining more motes than they use... (10:27:35 PM) Crowns: ((I'm using six motes to do LDM as well. And that's a ridiculous metagame approach.)) (10:28:17 PM) Remmon: ((Blame actionlong and ticklong PDs... Also, White Wolf system design and editing)) (10:28:29 PM) Remmon: Tick 11, Birds, Abyssal 2 (10:29:14 PM) ***Birds looks pained and adorned with two arrows sticking out of her torso. She wills herself towards self-preservation, and withdraws, commanding the agata to teleport as far away as possible at the moment. (WP to flee.) (10:29:39 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 2 flurries reestablishing surprise and shooting peoples! (10:29:46 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 for Birds fleeing. (10:29:54 PM) Remmon: Which is a shame, I wanted to incap you :p (10:30:09 PM) Remmon: !exalted 10 7 1 2: Making people surprised (10:30:10 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Making people surprised": (3 6 8 10 7 7 3 1 6 7). Successes (TN 7) +2 = 8. (10:30:16 PM) Birds: (I can't do squat with -4 on my neck.) (10:30:23 PM) Crowns: !exalted 9 (10:30:24 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 2 5 5 3 1 7 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:33:36 PM) Silk: !exalted 4: I need a freaking miracle to pull it off but... (10:33:36 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "I need a freaking miracle to pull it off but...": (1 2 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:34:08 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 2 unexpectedly snipes Silk, uses a combo of First archery, Splinter of the void and WMN (10:35:01 PM) Remmon: !exalted 24: Surprise! 8 motes on first excellency (10:35:01 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Surprise! 8 motes on first excellency": (8 2 3 7 10 3 5 7 1 10 7 4 10 5 5 5 8 2 5 9 1 3 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 13. (10:35:30 PM) Remmon: Raw damage 4+4+2+4+13, 27L (10:37:13 PM) Remmon: !exalted 15L: Arrow hurty Silk. (10:37:14 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Arrow hurty Silk.": (6 7 9 1 1 10 8 8 4 10 1 5 3 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (10:37:22 PM) Remmon: Take 6 lethal damage levels, lose 4 motes (10:38:27 PM) Remmon: Tick 12, Abyssal 1 (10:39:22 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 1 charges at Crowns and Birds, appearing to be in many places at the same time as he starts his attacks, inflicting numerous grievous injuries upon the terrain and hopefully a few on Shield or Crowns (10:39:41 PM) Crowns: "and"? I dodged up in a tree. (10:39:50 PM) Crowns: LDM moves me >10 yards away. (10:41:35 PM) Remmon: Right, Crowns is still up in that tree being totally unfair to everyone else, so Shield gets to take up to 6 attacks from Time Scything Technique. (10:42:12 PM) ***Shield has a rictus of a grin on his face as he jumps from Violet's sword to the new attacker, who sees him barely paying attention to his futile efforts. (10:42:26 PM) Remmon: This is a combo, of course, using TST and DDT (10:42:29 PM) Shield: *attacker's (10:43:00 PM) Shield: ((31m, 6 wp)) (10:43:05 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1, Shield (10:43:33 PM) Remmon: Tick 13, Crowns (10:44:50 PM) Crowns: "Hey. You'll have to exhaust me too." says Crowns as he jumps down, flares up, and moves over to Shield. "Up and at'em, tiger!" he says, poking Shield with one hand while flinging the apple at Abyssal 1 with the other. "And screw you." (Speed 4, transferring 20 motes to Shield, spending 3 motes to facilitate transfer, also Willpower and same combo of defenses as before.) (10:45:35 PM) Shield: ((29m, 6 wp then)) (10:46:43 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (10:46:51 PM) Remmon: Tick 14, Violet, Shield (10:47:14 PM) Shield: ((9m, 6wp)) (10:50:37 PM) Remmon: Violet starts to dash away from Shield and Crowns (10:52:11 PM) Birds: (EVEEL) (10:53:35 PM) ***Shield leaps off the new abyssal's sword, buoyed by its momentum, and experiences one of those moments of perfect clarity, rare even for Dawns. When time starts moving for him again, he's racing after Violet, each calculated blow bringing her closer to the true death. No leaves are touched. (10:53:52 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (10:54:00 PM) Shield: ((The Usual.)) (10:54:21 PM) Remmon: FWT, you no touchy mah Abyssal (10:54:53 PM) Shield: ((Move 12 yards per tick, Speed 4.)) (10:55:22 PM) Shield: ((17m, 7 wp)) (10:55:52 PM) Remmon: Violet slips between realities, running through swords, branches and even whole trees on her way away from Shield and Crowns. Behind her she leaves a trail of underworld essence and darkness, plants dying in her wake. (10:56:18 PM) Crowns: I have lost track of the battlefield. (10:56:29 PM) Crowns: Where the hell are the non-Violet abyssals? (10:56:44 PM) Remmon: At this point, Violet is running towards Abyssal 2, about 5 yards from it and away from you, Shield, and Abyssal 1 (10:57:12 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 1 is point blank range for you, Violet is 33 yards away, Abyssal 2 is 38 yards and hasn't moved a yard yet. (10:58:48 PM) Remmon: Tick 16, Silk, Abyssal 1 (10:59:22 PM) Silk: "I'm sorry... too badly hurt. Going to have to disengage. Sorry." (10:59:30 PM) Remmon: (Tick 17 will be Abyssal 2, Crowns and Violet) (10:59:37 PM) ***Silk teleports away in the same direction Birds vanished to (10:59:51 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 1 dashes in the opposite direction to Violet, towards your treehouse. (11:04:03 PM) Remmon: Tick 17, Abyssal 2, Crowns, Violet (11:05:27 PM) ***Crowns dashes after Abyssal 1 and gleefully stabs it in the back! Willpower: Combo: YOU KNOW THE DRILL. Speed 5 attack, augmented with 5 motes 1MA Ex. (11:06:49 PM) Remmon: Combo, DDT and Vengeful Riposte (11:07:31 PM) ***Crowns drops back and skids halfway to a halt at the last moment, plowing a furry into the ground as he skids underneath the counterattack. (SSE) (11:07:43 PM) Crowns: *furrow (11:07:46 PM) Remmon: Poor Furry! (11:07:59 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (11:09:56 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 2 puts its bown away and pulls out a pair of daggers, while Violet moves in close and flares anima more. She starts casting. (11:10:06 PM) Remmon: *bow away (11:10:19 PM) Remmon: (Abyssal 2 is defending other on Violet) (11:11:58 PM) Remmon: Tick 18, Shield (11:15:29 PM) ***Shield sees his opportunity, despite the interposing Abyssal. He launches into what may be his last attack against Violet, forsaking style for sheer brutal hammer-like blows of an angry Solar. He'll go either past the daggers, or through them. (11:16:55 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 2 interposes itself between Shield and Violet, parrying the blows from Shield's massive weapon with his comparitively tiny daggers, simply discarding any daggers that break as a result of the onslaught and pulling out more when needed. (11:17:50 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (11:18:32 PM) Shield: ((Usual.)) (11:18:49 PM) Shield: !exalted 17 7 6 (11:18:50 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (1 1 1 6 8 4 5 4 7 10 7 4 10 4 4 1 2; 7 4 5 7 9 2 5 10 7 5 7 1 7 1 5 8 10; 5 6 6 9 3 8 8 10 6 7 6 7 1 6 4 6 5; 6 2 7 6 9 3 10 7 3 10 1 7 8 5 8 2 4; 1 9 2 7 6 7 10 10 8 4 5 7 5 10 10 5 3; 9 4 3 2 7 2 1 10 1 9 1 9 5 10 2 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = 7; 11; 7; 10; 13; 9. (11:19:01 PM) Remmon: DDTs ftw (11:21:24 PM) Remmon: Tick 19, Abyssal 1 turns around and runs towards Violet at full speed, leaping over tree stumps and through bushes (11:22:05 PM) Remmon: Tick 22, everyone still in combat (11:23:17 PM) Shield: ((23m, 9 wp)) (11:24:29 PM) ***Crowns turns around too, kicking up a second furrow, and runs after Abyssal 1 to backstab it again. (11:24:35 PM) Crowns: (no charm use yet) (11:25:17 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 1 will use FWT to not get stabbed, because getting stabbed in the back hurts. (11:27:05 PM) Remmon: Shield? (11:27:32 PM) Shield: ((Sorry, had a bit of a zone-out there.)) (11:29:05 PM) ***Shield turns suddenly on the abyssal who was defending Violet, realizing he may die without ever telling his name. The blows are now measured to his reactions rather than merely a lightning-quick barrage, but demolishing his reserves as surely as using the magic of the sun directly. (11:29:28 PM) Shield: ((No charm declarations.)) (11:30:14 PM) Shield: "So, kid, what's your name?" (11:30:57 PM) Remmon: Abyssal 1 continues to run, sprinting into the stormwind rider just after it manifests and moments before it lifts off into the sky, Abyssal 2 steps back from Shield, deflecting his attacks with its daggers without any response to Shield's question. (11:31:15 PM) Remmon: Violet meanwhile manifests the stormwind rider and takes off the moment Abyssal 2 enters it, leaving the battle. (11:31:20 PM) Shield: ((Using a three-attack flurry. Defenses and stunt?)) (11:31:42 PM) Remmon: ((DDT, DDT, DDT. Stunt 2. (11:31:55 PM) Shield: ((23m, 8 wp)) (11:32:12 PM) Shield: "Looks like your buddies left. Wanna surrender?" (11:32:26 PM) Remmon: His buddies left with him, Shield? (11:32:41 PM) Shield: ((Oh, doh. Missed that.)) (11:32:50 PM) Remmon: He was standing right next to Violet when Violet manifested the Stormwind Rider (11:32:52 PM) Shield: ((How fast is SWR in movement per tick?)) (11:33:01 PM) Remmon: I have no idea, it's 100 mph (11:33:11 PM) Shield: And one tick is one second... (11:33:16 PM) Shield: (or thereabouts) (11:33:16 PM) Remmon: 45 yards per tick (11:36:46 PM) Crowns: So, they're gone? (11:36:52 PM) Crowns: Where is their stormwind headed? (11:37:11 PM) ***Crowns whistles for his agata and zooms above the forest to gain an overview of things, still flaring like a miniature sun. (11:37:21 PM) Remmon: The stormwind is headed West (11:37:55 PM) ***Silk tumbles off her Agata close to the ground, thudding to the floor heavily and looking up at the trees, groaning. (11:38:34 PM) ***Birds is not flaring, but gingerly removing arrows and willing her wounds closed. (11:39:06 PM) ***Shield moves wastelessly to his steed, mounting it as he shouts "FOLLOW THAT STORMWIND!". The beast knows its master and complies, barely giving Shield time to get on. Appearing in front of the stormwind, the last thing Violet will see is a grin stretching Shield's face to a deathmask and his oncoming blade. (11:39:47 PM) Shield: ((The Usual.)) (11:40:16 PM) Birds: (Is that how you named the combo?) (11:41:51 PM) Remmon: Dodge defense, roll your attacks (11:42:04 PM) ***Silk swears profusely as she starts pulling arrows out of herself (11:42:12 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (11:43:26 PM) Remmon: Combo, Flitting Shadow Form, WMN (11:43:46 PM) Shield: !exalted 18: HERE COMES THE NIGHT TRAIN (11:43:47 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "HERE COMES THE NIGHT TRAIN": (5 4 10 2 9 10 8 4 10 7 7 10 1 4 10 8 9 10). Successes (TN 7) = 18. (11:43:56 PM) Remmon: WMN (11:44:18 PM) Shield: !exalted 18: HERE COMES THE CABBAGE TRUCK (11:44:18 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "HERE COMES THE CABBAGE TRUCK": (1 3 9 3 9 3 3 3 9 10 5 10 10 3 2 5 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (11:44:32 PM) Shield: !exalted 18: FUCKING ABYSSAL DIE ALREADY (11:44:32 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "FUCKING ABYSSAL DIE ALREADY": (8 2 5 2 7 9 6 8 9 1 10 10 5 4 3 3 10 9). Successes (TN 7) = 12. (11:44:38 PM) Remmon: WMN! (11:45:01 PM) Shield: !exalted 18: DEATH (11:45:01 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "DEATH": (2 10 5 1 2 7 8 8 2 4 7 9 1 7 9 6 4 4). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (11:45:08 PM) Remmon: Miss again (11:45:41 PM) Shield: !exalted 18: I LIKE SWORDS (11:45:42 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "I LIKE SWORDS": (1 4 8 9 9 8 5 1 6 2 4 7 1 8 9 1 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (11:45:45 PM) Remmon: Miss a lot (11:45:56 PM) Shield: !exalted 18: I BRIBED PEDRO (11:45:56 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "I BRIBED PEDRO": (7 10 7 5 5 6 6 8 6 10 4 3 4 6 1 4 7 5). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (11:46:02 PM) Remmon: Miss the last one too (11:46:10 PM) Remmon: You bribed the wrong bot, btw (11:46:19 PM) KarmaBot karma.bot@Nightstar-f7eedefa.80-203-17.nextgentel.com entered the room. (11:46:23 PM) KarmaBot: You get 40 successes! (11:46:25 PM) KarmaBot left the room. (11:47:20 PM) Silk: "O-ow..." (11:47:24 PM) Remmon: The stormwind rider passes you by at 45 yards a second, the deathknight controlling it still unharmed. You could swear you saw her sticking out her tongue at you (11:47:34 PM) Crowns: "Where is everyone?" (11:47:37 PM) ***Crowns circles around. (11:47:50 PM) ***Silk is still flaring quite a lot (11:48:46 PM) ***Crowns heads for Silk (11:48:52 PM) ***Birds hovers around. (11:48:54 PM) Crowns: "Where's Birds?" (11:48:58 PM) ***Shield rages silently. (11:49:05 PM) ***Birds is not flaring, though. (11:49:06 PM) Silk: "N-not sure..." (11:49:15 PM) ***Birds commands her agata to head back to base. (11:49:30 PM) Silk: "Might... be back at the tree..." (11:49:52 PM) Crowns: "Then she's safe. All three abyssals were in the stormwind when I saw them." (11:50:00 PM) ***Shield stomps back to the tree house, easily visible from miles ahead as he approaches. (11:50:02 PM) ***Birds commands the demons to furnish one of the spare rooms as a hospital. (11:50:50 PM) ***Crowns can pick up Shield on the way and teleport straight back. (11:50:53 PM) ***Silk picks herself up gingerly and remount her Agata (11:50:53 PM) Remmon: The demons set to work furnishing a room as a hospital, though they lack the materials for a proper hospital (11:51:26 PM) Birds: Beds, cabinets, operating table, traction bench. (11:51:38 PM) Silk: "Gonna stay like this. I heal better this way so... yeh." (11:51:39 PM) Remmon: We'll end here. You've survived another attack from that infuriating Abyssal, though she managed quite to inflict some injuries this time at least. (11:51:58 PM) Remmon: 5xp all